The Truth of How Lily and James Came to be
by Geogmuse
Summary: A Lily and James love story, from a 3rd person point of view. Enjoy the Story. A 2 part story.


AN: Just to let you know. I am not a fan of these, but I guess since this is my first one. I'll put it in here. Have fun reading my stuff.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K.Rowling. I am just embelishing it. For my own sake of happiness.

Lily Evans and James Potter were just your average run of the mill kids. Just tryin' to fit in with all the other kids and mindin' their own business.

But that is what they thought.

What everyone else thought was there was some sort of love barrier that neither of them could get past.

James had always liked Lily, but Lily always denied it.

Lily always thought to herself that the next time that James asked her out, she would say yes. But whenever that time came around, James was goofing off about it, and she was so put out by it that she denied him right away.

Like that one time in the hall way after transfiguration.

James is in the hallways with his buddies, and Sirius says, "Hey Prongs, there's Lily, you should ask her out now. She seemed mighty cozy in class today."

James sauntered up to her and asked, "So Lily, did you see how fast I turned the desk into a Love seat. It was meant for you and me baby. Want to go out?"

Lily would just reply "Not in your wildest dreams Potter. Transfigure some skill first."

She would just turn her back on him in a flash and walk to the next class with her girls.

This was at the beginning of our seventh year. Just a few weeks after we started.

James had somehow miraculously gotten the Head Boy position, and Lily had obviously gotten the Head Girl position. She complained almost every night right before her hall duties with him, but would come back trying to choke down a grin. She usually came back right as us girls went to sleep but I was a night owl and would always catch a glimpse of her climbing into bed with a hint of a smile on her face.

All of us girls knew that they were meant for each other, but none of us could ever figure out what was going on in their heads to decipher what was happening. We even had a few discussions with the rest of the Marauders, and Remus especially, noticed slight differences in James this year.

James was cracking down on Sirius a little more, and wouldn't let Lily be the one to control him, or give him detentions all the time. It's the middle of November now and James has already given Sirius 3 detentions (publicly).

Now they have become more relaxed around each other. James has stopped asking Lily out every day, and I haven't heard that phrase for almost 2 weeks now. I think Sirius or Lily made some sort of bet with James, and he couldn't ask her out for a whole month and she would treat him to a beloved thought or prize. It seems like it's really gotten to him and he is taking this seriously. Remus told me about this, and I was surprised. I knew James was a risk taker, but I guess he would do anything for Lily.

In December I had asked Sirius to snag James' invisibility cloak so I could follow them around one patrol. He asked me what he would get in return and being the lady that I am (and the ladies' man that he is) I told him I would give him a smooch on the lips. Between me and the marauders, everything was plutonic.

That night I found out what was really going on.

James and Lily usually meet in the common room around 9:30 (10:00 common room call time), and the set out together to get students to their common rooms.

They start out and generally start going around the castle and start finding students out of their common rooms and make sure they all get back safely. The Slytherins were always the more difficult, defying the rules, thinking they are better than two Gryffindors, but eventually complying because they would get detentions otherwise.

Then a little after 10, when they know that everyone should be in their rooms, they patrol for another 45mins to an hour until a teacher finds them and relieves them of their duties.

This is the point where everything gets interesting.

James brings up the question of Christmas. Lily, I know, doesn't want to go home (because of her sister). James apparently is.

**James** _Lily_

**So Lily, when are you going to give me my bet? **

_When you get back from break_.

**But it ends on Christmas!**

_That doesn't matter. If you want to come back at Christmas, and retrieve your surprise, then it's your hassle of getting to the castle_.

**Well, what would you say of coming to my house with me, and the marauders for Christmas. You can bring your friends too!**

_Well, I would have to talk with some of the other girls. But it could be a possibility._

**My mother has always wanted to meet you.**

_Why would you say something like that?_

**Well, she has always wanted to know the girl who stole her son's heart. **

_I think it's funny how you are planning what is going to happen when I haven't even agreed to say that I would go._

**But the thing is my sweet Lily, I know, I have always known**.

_What have you known? I haven't told you anything_.

**Oh, I pay attention**.

_To what_!

**Things. Traits. Habits. Everything that I love about you.**

_I think you hardly know me. _

**Why would you say that?**

_Can you tell me when my birthday is?_

**Sure. It's January 30****th****. Do you know mine?**

_Sure. Its sometime in March. I don't remember the date, but I can always tell, because there is some sort of party brewing, and it seems the whole castle knows about it in 3 days._

**More like 3 hours. You know how fast gossip spreads.**

_Well yes. But the rumors stopped after 3 days. That's generally how fast someone starts believing the rumors._

**Point for Lily.**

_Also, it doesn't help that you spread it around to the gossip column at the Hufflepuff table._

**Another point for Lily. Your really on your toes tonight Evans. **

At this point, the Muggle Studies teacher came around the corner, and they knew that it was it for the night. I knew that I had to scurry back to the common room, get the invisibility cloak back to Sirius, and shoot up to the girls' room, or else Lily would be suspicious.

I ducked around the corner, and prayed to the holy ones that the Fat Lady didn't say anything about being out of bed. I didn't want to get caught by Lily at that point.

As soon as the portrait door closed, I saw Sirius dozing off on the couch. I shook him awake, and gave him back the cloak.

I asked him, "So do you want the kiss now or later."

"Later. I know the perfect spot to do it too."

"It better not be in the middle of the Common Room in broad daylight"

"No. It's much better."

I shook my head at him and ran up the stairs just as I heard the portrait door open. I think at that point I hoped Sirius was smart enough to use the cloak and not get caught. But he probably doesn't care at this point.

The next day, I was practically jumping for joy at the information I knew. I was going to go to the Potters for Christmas. I was going to be at the Christmas Celebration (hosted by the Potters). And I was going to finally find out what Lily was going to give James for Christmas.

At lunch time, Lily brought up the subject of going to James' for Christmas. All of us girls knew that Lily should go to the Potters. She was reluctant at first. I told her I would go, and one of the other girls (my co-partner in crime) told her she would as well. Just so she wouldn't be alone on Christmas. The other girls all said that they would probably see her during Christmas, and they would stop over at some point, but they all had prior obligations with their families that they had to attend to.

This was the point where Sirius got me back for borrowing the cloak.

He drug me out of my seat, and pulled me to the top of the table (where the food was).

He said (in a booming voice), "This girl asked a favor of me and this is how I repay it. So if any ladies want to ask favors of me, then I will graciously oblige."

He swooped me down into a dip, and started snogging me senseless. I didn't have the heart to return it to him, but I did put in a little bit of acting, and put my arms around his head, so I wouldn't fall onto all of the food.

The hall started whooping and cheering for him, and he finally set me back down, and I gave him an evil eye. I graciously waved my hand and was red as Lily's hair while I was getting down off the table.

The girls started asking me what I had asked of Sirius, but I told them, No. You will just have to wait until you get back after break.

Thanks for reading part 1 of 2. The next part will hopefully be up in the next couple of days.

Geogmuse


End file.
